


News by Laylah

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of News by LaylahOrdinary men — and less ordinary ones, too — had paid attention to her before he did. But not the way he did. She is no mystery to him; he takes her as she is, and she has tried to offer him the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [News](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/256868) by Laylah. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : News

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Baccano

 **Character** : Claire/Chane

 **Rating** : Worksafe (PG)

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : Ordinary men — and less ordinary ones, too — had paid attention to her before he did. But not the way he did. She is no mystery to him; he takes her as she is, and she has tried to offer him the same.

 **Text** : [here ](http://cat.catandkiwi.net/?p=272)

 **Length** 0:07:06

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/2ndreup/News%20by%20Laylah.mp3)


End file.
